


Stars

by Resoan



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition AU [13]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abelas and Fena'dea share a night under the stars in the Exalted Plains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleski525](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleski525/gifts).



> This was originally written on tumblr for aleski525, who requested a Kiss up the Arm.

The wound Abelas sustained against the wolves was but a flesh wound, but the healer at the camp insisted that he wear a sling for a week afterward to ensure he wouldn’t strain the arm or his shoulder. Abelas didn’t grumble, though he did narrow his eyes at the human just a bit resentfully before acquiescing. 

Abelas was still intent on exploring the parts of the Exalted Plains they hadn’t gotten to yet, and while Fena’dea was reluctant, she did finally agree. They traveled slowly, accompanied by a few Inquisition scouts, though it was a compromise neither liked apart from the safety it offered while Abelas healed.

Perhaps that was why Abelas asked that they sleep away from a camp a few nights later: under the stars, he’d murmured, the slightest curve of a smile convincing Fena’dea against her better judgment.

They chose a rocky incline with little in the way of vegetation or greenery so animals might not wander close, and brought a couple bedrolls, a blanket, and some fresh water. If it had been a suggestion made by anyone other than Abelas, Fena’dea might have assumed it would have had romantic implications.

But as the sun set and the hares Fena’dea caught for their dinner roasted over a fire, she couldn’t help wondering if that also had been considered on Abelas’ part. He was currently reclining against the stone face of the rock formation, his sling resting on his raised thigh. The shadows made it difficult to see much else from Fena’dea’s vantage point - all save his eyes, bright golden pinpricks that were inexplicably soft whenever she glanced back towards him watching her.

Their conversation was light as they ate their dinner, Fena’dea settling against Abelas’ side; truth be told, it was more for warmth than anything, though she was hardly about to correct whatever Abelas may have thought about having her so close. 

She laid out the bedrolls herself, side by side, and though it wasn’t even fully dark yet, Abelas came closer, something resembling warmth in his gaze. There was a great deal of rustling and adjusting before Abelas was comfortable, and Fena’dea was deliberate and delicate as she laid next to him, his wound a constant on her mind even if it wasn’t on her side.

“The  _shem_ s may have taken the land from the elves,” Abelas began, his voice rumbling in his chest just underneath where Fena’dea’s fingertips lay idle. “But they have not taken the stars.”

“No, I suppose they haven’t,” Fena’dea replied, her laughter quiet and gentle. “I don’t know about everyone else, but I have what I need - right here.” She patted his chest for effect, and pushed herself upright, her smile turning just a hint crooked as Abelas lifted an eyebrow curiously.

Perhaps it was presumptuous of her, even unwanted at the moment, but Fena’dea hoisted a leg over Abelas’ torso and settled around his waist, her smile earning Abelas’ rapt attention. Slowly, deliberately, she bent down and pressed a kiss to his hand, and trailed gentle kisses up his arm until she caught his gaze and dared to kiss him once more: fully, uninhibitedly, her desire warming her veins.


End file.
